warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18
This Is My Talk Page! Hi :) What's this wiki about? ☾IceWish☽ 02:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) K, can I make a clan or something? Also, can I make my cat's page? ☾IceWish☽ 02:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you want a coded box for the clan pages? ☾IceWish☽ 00:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...well I used one that Spotz made for Icewhisker's wiki a while ago.... ☾IceWish☽ 00:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Temp. Admin Rights Can I have temp. admin rights so I can edit the wiki navigation? I'll revoke them myself when I am finished. ☾IceWish☽ 00:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Um...what? ☾IceWish☽ 00:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh! O.K :) Thanks! :D ☾IceWish☽ 02:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments I think that we should turn the comments on for the wiki's pages. It's an easier way of comunication. ☾IceWish☽ 03:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I had to go and clean up after the dog :P I'll edit the wiki navigation right away! ☾IceWish☽ 04:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait for tomarrow! It's going to be epic :D ☾IceWish☽ 05:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. For some reason it won't let me revoke my rights.... ☾IceWish☽ 05:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh :) Just so you know, I'm writing a new fanfic. ☾IceWish☽ 05:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) And my fanfic is about Leopardclaw! ☾IceWish☽ 05:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Blanks Can you please upload the blanks from Icewhisker's wiki onto here? ☾IceWish☽ 19:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my comment on the project charat page? ☾IceWish☽ 17:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I joined to help out:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How long do u think i'd have to be on here to become an admin?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry for what I did Faolan. :( If u want to punish me, go ahead. [[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking we should leave the medicine cat of LavaClan for Icewish, if she doesn't want it, I kind of want it, do you want it?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) As the wiki gets older, you should make a thing for chat. Oh, and why aren't you editing the other RP as well?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How come you're siggie works on here but mine doesn't?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I make a fanfic called Will's Past?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Affilate? Hi there! I'm Bloodstar18. I'm the founder of this writing wiki and I was wondering if we could affilate? Also, if you can post warrior fanfiction here, I'll post mine when I'm done with them on my wiki :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'star']] Ohai! I'm joinin'. :) 19:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean you want to affilate with us? 22:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Faolan, Tiger and I are going to start Horse Herd RP. ☾IceWish☽ 23:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Unless this wiki gets a ton of users really fast, there is no way any other animal can beat horses in the vote. ☾IceWish☽ 23:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose voted for horses. ☾IceWish☽ 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Are we going to be writing fanfictions about horses?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I only got 2 on here so far im still trying and im sorry i haven't gotten more :([[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 18:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Kinda like yours but it says Tigerfoot and Tiger is red and foot is black. Thanks![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 18:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to make Roleplay pages for Moon Pack and Shadow Pack?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 12:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Want to chat?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Really?! I get to be a rollback? Thanks! And yes, I will be more active :)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 00:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) whats up faolan!!!!! hey i joined the wiki its amazing! XD Nightwolf14 19:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hey can i use one of the cats on the chartart thing to make my cat i was thinking of picking one of the male warrior ones and how do you make the signature things? P.S. this is what it looks like----------------------------------------------------------------------------> Nightwolf14 19:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks faolanNightwolf14 00:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) question are you a b'crat in this wiki and thanks again also how do you do the signature thing?Nightwolf14 00:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) red and black and i was thinking im gonna TRY to become a admin just tell me what to do and i will do it Nightwolf14 00:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) okay and did you do the sinature thing? if you did then yay!!!Nightwolf14 01:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me how to do the signature thing Nightwolf14 01:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks and sorry 01:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just joined the wiki, and I need some help. I don't know how to add my cat to clan, I just created a cat because I thought it would be fun, but she needs a clan. I also want to now, how do you do the special colors with your signature? p.s. I love the idea for the wiki! It's so cool! I love RP things. Lucky Thanks a bunch! I wanted to do LavaClan...